There Was This Singing Frog
by BMillsWrites
Summary: Yet another Cody fic. When the older kids of the newer Digidestined couple up for a movie, Cody realizes he's the odd man out. He offers to babysit the six Digimon instead. Cody goes to great lengths to keep the Digimon happily occupied.


There Was This Singing Frog

There Was This Singing Frog ...

[AN: I don't own anything I'm using in the following work of fiction, which is solely for entertainment purposes anyway. Before suing over this little piece of fluff, please ask yourself this: how much money could a historian who does free-lance writing and does Digimon fan fiction really have? 

I actually have a much more gripping piece in the works, tentatively titled "Differences" that will parallel the funerals of Sam Ichijouji and Hiroki Hida. That's going to take a while. This was quick, easy and just wouldn't go away -- so enjoy.]

One late fall weekend afternoon six children, known only to a few as the new Digidestined, decided that seeing a movie was just the kind of break they needed from the intensity of their current quest to save the Destiny Stones in the Digital World. While trying to decide what movie to see it became uncomfortably apparent that most of them would be going as couples: Yolei and Ken, TK and Kari, and Davis and ... Kari (or at least Davis had no trouble thinking of it that way). The five older children eyed each other nervously, all thinking the same awkward question: What about Cody?

Cody Hida sighed. Even at the tender age of nine he was nobody's fool, and it was his nature to withdraw from bothersome situations for others. He had already realized the dilemma his presence was now creating, and even though it wasn't his fault he was only nine years old, he didn't want to be the reason his friends would be uneasy either. He resolved himself, and matter-of-factly made a self-sacrificing offer. "Uh guys, look. I think that someone needs to keep an eye on all our Digimon, so why don't I do that instead of going to the movie ... this time?"

The others couldn't help but be relieved. They all thanked Cody, patting him on the back and praising his generosity. However, Yolei thought that she saw a hint of pained regret in Cody's eyes. Though she really wanted to spend some time getting to know Ken better, she had to ask. "Are you sure you want to do that Cody, besides won't keeping six Digimon in your apartment be a problem with your mom and grandfather around?"

"Of course he's sure!" Davis interjected. He added (barely under his breath and clearly audible), "Geez, don't blow this for Kari and me Yolei." Davis blanched when he realized both Yolei and Kari were scowling at him.

"If that's what Cody really wants to do, I think it's great." TK offered much more gently, smiling. TK had real sympathy for Cody's position as the youngest, but some time with Kari as a couple would be nice too. He thought of a way to make it work and sweeten the deal. "Tell you what, I'll ask Cody's mom to let him stay over at my house. He can watch the Digimon at my place, they won't phase my mom one bit. Besides she's working late tonight anyway. Cody can stay for dinner and spend the night. How's that sound Cody?"

"Alright I guess," said Cody "As long as it's no trouble."

"No trouble at all, especially compared to keeping an eye on six Digimon." TK assured, "Is it a deal Cody?"

"Well, OK." said the younger boy.

It took only a little time to make the necessary arrangements with both TK's and Cody's moms. Soon Cody and the six Digimon were squared away in TK's room as the rest of the kids got ready to head to the theater. Five human partners reminded their respective Digimon to be on their best behavior for Cody. For good measure Yolei, Kari, TK, and Ken all helped Davis re-remind Demiveemon, which brought a lispish protest from the blue and white imp. In the end all Digimon promised to be good. The five movie goers got going, but Yolei left last. "Cody?" she asked sweetly.

"Huh, Yolei?" he responded.

"Look, I think you know I'm kind of getting to like Ken right?. And everybody knows that TK and Kari like each other, and Davis ... well he dreams about Kari anyway, right?"

"Of course." he said. He saw her blush and quickly looked down at his shoes.

"Well I just want you to know that we'll make this up to you. We all will, and I --"

"What Yolei?" Cody prompted.

"I just want you to know that no matter what you're still my very best friend kiddo." Yolei exclaimed. Cody barely had time to brace for the tremendous, crushing hug she gave him and the big smooch she landed on his cheek. She left to catch up with the others. Cody, blushing and rumpled, quickly tried to straighten himself out and set about the task of babysitting the Digimon.

Yolei had kindly provided yet another large sack of treats, which quickly became the first casualty of the afternoon. Cody found that he had to overrule Demiveemon's suggested method of eating snack chips, which involved tearing open the bag, piling the chips on the floor, then eating one's way through the pile. Cody insisted on using a bowl, which he had Patamon retrieve, because Patamon knew where things were kept in this apartment. Two large bags of chips, and seven containers of fruit punch lasted only ten minutes, as the Digimon exuberantly ignored Cody's suggestion to pace themselves. At least he'd kept them from making a mess.

The Digidestined had learned some time ago that it was best to keep the sugar content of the Digimon diet down to very modest levels. Though these snacks weren't as sweet as some, they were enough to fuel an energy rush for the Digimon, and Cody could see he had to do something fast to try to keep the Digimon occupied so they wouldn't rampage through the apartment. He opened up his large carryall bag and unpacked his sleeping bag to get at his other supplies. He took out several small drawing pads and colored pencils. The Digimon were all watching him as he spread out the sleeping bag and placed the drawing pads and pencils at various places on it. Cody announced a Digimon drawing contest. He asked the Digimon to partner up so that those who might have trouble gripping a pencil were with a partner who could. Demiveemon and Leafmon quickly paired, Gatomon and Poromon teamed up, and Patamon and Upamon insisted they could manage together. Cody said the contest was to see who could draw the best picture having something to do with the Digital World. He would be the judge, and the winner would get a prize, a small cardboard medallion covered with holographic foil -- with matching ribbon. The Digimon cheered and eagerly set to creating their various masterpieces. Initially Cody hoped the contest would simply get them all past the energy rush from the food so the Digimon would fall asleep without destroying anything, but he honestly began to wonder what kind of pictures the'd come up with.

The boy watched the Digimon work for a while. They certainly weren't quiet but they were settled, and seemed to be enjoying themselves. He noticed an extra drawing pad remained. It had been a long time since Cody had drawn a picture for his own amusement, it was OK for little kids and rookie Digimon, but he was sure he'd outgrown it. Still ... it did look like fun ... and none of the other Digidestined would see him do anything so close to ... playing. Cody sat cross-legged in the center of his sleeping bag, placed the spare drawing pad in his lap and borrowing a few colored pencils at a time began to draw. For the next fifteen minutes Cody Hida let go of the worries, troubles, dangers, and responsibilities he had assumed for himself as a Digidestined. He thought about the beauty of the Digital World, and the new friends he had because of it. They really were his friends too, for real and for keeps, even though he was the odd man out at times. So, Cody briefly drew on paper from happiness rather than drawing from that part of him that knew sadness. He was still drawing when all the Digimon announced they were finished and ready for Cody's judgment, bringing the boy back to the world around him.

Cody set down his own drawing and carefully considered the three works presented to him. Demiveemon and Leafmon went first, showing their picture titled "Map of the Digital World": a color-coded outline map of the Digital World with hugely out of proportion landmarks. Gatomon and Poromon presented their work called "Digieggs Over Easy", a nicely done depiction of the Primary Village. Last, but not least, Upamon and Patamon showed off their picture "Upamon Really Close Up And Wearing TK's Hat", which featured a yellow square dominated by huge black eyes and surrounded be a curving squiggle that did look a lot like one of TK's hats. Cody announced that Gatomon and Poromon were the winners. Before the other teams started to cry the boy surprised them by further announcing that he had medallions for all of them, but the winning team did get theirs first. Cody thankfully thought how his mentor Joe was right. It's good to be prepared.

Cody passed out all six medallions, and was about to suggest a nap, but Upamon wasn't going to let him off the contest hook just yet.

"Hey Cody," his Digimon called. "The contest isn't over yet is it? You haven't shown us what you were drawing yet."

"Oh that," the boy replied sheepishly "It's nothing really, Upamon."

"Oh come on." Upamon insisted. "Show us, Show us, Show us." The other five Digimon picked up the chant, growing louder. Cody had no choice but to show them his drawing. The Digimon saw carefully drawn bands of color arching over a serene lake against a field of blue sky and green trees. Cody had drawn a rainbow.

"Why that's beautiful Cody-san." squeaked Leafmon.

"Yes, quite lovely." chirped Poromon.

"Oh Cody!" exclaimed Upamon.

"It's Purr-fect." agreed Gatomon.

"Super cool." cheered Patamon.

"What is it?" asked Demiveemon. The other Digimon quickly clued him in, and he added "Oh right."

Cody thanked them politely, but said his drawing wasn't for the contest because he was the judge and it wouldn't be fair if he did a drawing too.

"But Cody," Upamon interrupted again. "Is that some place you've seen in the Digital World?

"Not really," the boy admitted "Thinking of the Digital World made me think of this though."

"Why?" asked Patamon, really interested.

"Well," Cody said wondering how far this was going to go, "Izzy showed us all a way to think of the real world and the Digital World, and possible other worlds by putting different colored bars up on a computer screen, and then something Yolei said before she left tied in with that."

"What did she say again?" asked Poromon.

Now Cody was a little uncomfortable, but he continued. "She said she likes Ken, and TK likes Kari, and Davis dreams that Kari likes him, I mean likes specially." The boy trailed off, not sure how much the Digimon or himself understood about romance. "Anyway, they can like each other that way, and still like me too."

"And that made you think of a rainbow-thingy over a lake?" asked Demiveemon."

"Yes, because I saw a movie my parents rented for me when I was still a little kid (as he referred to that brief and near-forgotten period in his life before his father died). There was this singing frog on a lake, singing about a rainbow." Cody stopped short, suddenly realizing he'd said entirely the wrong thing to this particular group.

"A frog sang a song?" They all chorused at once. "We love songs!" "Sing it. Sing us the frog's song Cody please, Please, PLEASE!!"

"I can't sing that song." the boy said desperately "I said it was back when I was little."

"But you have a really good memory Cody." Upamon reminded, "and if you can remember the rainbow you can remember the SONG."

"I'm sorry all of you. I'm not going to sing even if I do remember the song. It's foolish and childish, and ..." and he realized the Digimon weren't listening to him anymore. Instead they were all huddled together whispering, but not for long. They separated and surrounded the confused boy on the sleeping bag. Their determined faces made him uneasy. Poromon, who was in front of him, stepped forward and issued their ultimatum. 

"Cody we have all decided that you will, in fact, sing us this frog song or we will be forced to -- what is the word, ah yes -- tickle you mercilessly until you do. 

"What!" the boy said, shocked. "You're all kidding right? Gatomon, Patamon, surely you two can't ..." The five other Digimon stepped forward as well, tightening the circle around the boy. The boy knew what a pack of revved up rookie Digimon could do, even to a champion Digimon. He knew he didn't have a chance. "Oh, all right." Cody offered defeated. "I'll sing the song." 

"Yay!" shouted the victorious rookies. They all sat in their circle around Cody, except for Upamon who bounced into the boy's lap. 

"OK Cody, sing and make it good." Upamon smiled. 

The boy looked around nervously. Then he looked down at his picture of the rainbow, and at Upamon, and the partner Digimon of all the new Digidestined. He sucked in a deep breath, and began to sing. It was shaky at first but became stronger, much to his own amazement: 

Why are there so many 

Songs about rainbows, 

and what's on the other side? 

Rainbows are visions 

only illusions 

and rainbows have nothing to hide. 

Why did someone make it up, and others choose to believe it? 

I know they're wrong, wait and see. 

Someday we'll find it 

the Rainbow Connection 

through the lovers, the dreamers, 

and me. 

Cody didn't notice how all the Digimon around him were smiling, and listening intently to him. He didn't notice anything around him at all. He was in that same happy zone that allowed him to draw the picture in the first place. It carried him into the next verse. 

Have you been half-asleep, and have you heard voices? 

I've heard them calling my name. 

Like the sea sirens that call the young sailors 

I know they're one and the same. 

Don't know exactly what it is but this much I do know 

it's something I'm supposed to be. 

And someday we'll find it 

the Rainbow Connection 

through the lovers, the dreamers, 

and me. 

La da da di da da 

through the lovers, the dreamers, 

and me. 

Cody let the last note linger in his mind before he became aware of the cheering Digimon -- and the sound of human applause! 

The boy whirled around and gasped to see Yolei in the doorway, with TK, Kari, Ken, and Davis all crowded behind her, and all of them applauding. Cody turned three shades of red and couldn't speak. He nervously hugged Upamon so tightly that the little Digimon had to let out a slight "Oof." before Cody eased up. 

The remaining Digimon joined there respective partners as they walked in. Yolei rushed over to Cody and hugged him. "That was so beautiful Cody. I haven't heard you sing anything in so long!" The others echoed Yolei's praise with surprised delight and congratulations. Cody still hadn't said a word. 

"W-What are you guys doing here now?" he finally stammered. "The movie couldn't have been that short?" 

"Well," TK began, "We all felt so guilty about making you feel like you shouldn't go that when we got to the theater, we just couldn't bring ourselves to go in and actually watch the movie." 

"So we rented videos instead, and got pizza -- your favorite, our treat." continued Davis. 

"We decided to sneak up and surprise you." said Ken. 

"And it looks like we did too!" Kari giggled, noticing the smaller boy was still bright red in the face. 

Cody had to know. "How much did you hear?" 

"We heard every note, and then some." beamed Yolei. "If I'd known tickling you would make you sing I would've done it at least a year ago!" The Digimon all blanched, they had severe scoldings coming later. 

Cody groaned. "I'll never live this down. You'll all think I'm a little kid forever now." 

Yolei took Cody firmly by the shoulders, then lifted up his chin so she could look him in the eyes. "Hey Cody, we don't always think of you as a little kid. Would we go off and leave our Digimon with just a little kid? No you bet we wouldn't! You're just a shade away from being just about the smartest, most dependable young man people could hope to meet. We just want you to realize that there are times to be the reliable, serious guy and there are other times to be a sweet, adorable little boy who draws pictures and sings songs. We're your friends, and we trust you to know which time is which. It's time you trusted yourself to know that too." 

"I'll try." The boy said and got hugged again. 

"You do that." Yolei demanded in a whisper. "Because that adorable sweet little boy is the one I fell in love with nine years ago. He hasn't been around much the last couple of years ... and Cody I miss him, I want him back for as long as I can." 

"Y-You know what Yolei?" Cody whispered back " "S-So do I." 

Davis felt a big cry coming on. "Hey you guys, let's eat before the pizza gets cold." 

"Good idea, Davis actually." TK agreed, escorting the others out the door and toward the kitchen. 

This left Yolei and Cody alone in the room again. He pulled gently away from her and started to leave too when she stopped him. "One more thing Cody. Promise me to help remember something, OK?" 

"Yes Yolei?" he asked. 

She sang softly, only for him: 

Life's like a movie 

write you're own ending. 

Keep believing, keep pretending 

Till we finished up what we started out to do 

and found the Rainbow Connection 

through the lovers, the dreamers, 

and you. 

The two friends smiled at each other. Cody let Yolei take his hand as they went to join the others. 

[AN: The song "The Rainbow Connection" is reproduced here entirely from my memory. I don't own it or the movie "The Muppet Movie", it should already be well established that I don't own Digimon either. -- BM] 

. 


End file.
